


The truth

by AngelaChristian



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: One day Mulder claims to be an actor and the X-files to be a show...has he lost his mind or is he closer to finding the truth than ever ?<br/>teaser:“David stop that at once !” she said angrily. Then she took his arm and pulled him inside the house. “What´s going on ?” he asked. “And why did you call me David ?” “My name is agent Fox Mulder and I want to talk to Scully !”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth

Header  
title: the truth  
characters: Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Krycek, CSM  
Rating: PG  
genre:gen, spooky stuff like x-files  
disclaimer: the X-files belong to Chris Carter, I don´t make money with it.  
teaser/summary: One day Mulder claims to be an actor and the X-files to be a show...has he lost his mind or is he closer to finding the truth than ever ?

 

A cool breeze carried the salty scent of the nearby sea. He could hear the waves and felt the lawn under his body. The wind in his hair, the sea…he must have been dreaming, it didn´t feel real to him, but it was real.

Suddenly he realized where he was. He wasn´t in his bed where he should be at that time, that was for sure. Frightened he stared into the sky. There were many stars shinning down on him, but nothing seemed familiar, except the noise that came from the highway.  
He got up and ran to the street in order to stop a car and find a way home. Then he was standing next to the highway and waved. A car stopped. The young  
driver opened the window and asked : “ What happened to you man ?” “You´re half naked !”  
He looked at himself embarrassedly. “That´s right” “ I just can´t remember what happened.”  
“I´m sorry.”  
The stranger looked at him again. “I think I´ve seen you before, but I can´t remember where or when.” “Perhaps, I should call the police.” “They´ll take you home.” “What´s your name and where are you from ?” “I think my name is Mulder, Fox Mulder and I´m from Washington.” The young man started to laugh. “Are you kidding ?” “Now I remember, you´re  
that actor from television, this mad cop !” “I´m not an actor, I`m an FBI agent and I´m not  
mad even if some people might think so.” “Of course !” “Are you drunk or something like that ?”  
“I don´t think so,” he sad angrily.  
The young man took his mobile phone and dialled nine-one-one. He told the police that he found a man next to the highway, who couldn´t remember what happened to him.  
In a quiet voice he added that he could be drunk or mentally ill.  
Soon after the call, a police car arrived. The policeman left the car and held his flashlight into Mulder`s direction. “I can´t believe it !”, he said. “He looks like David Duchovny” “My name is Mulder .” he insisted. “I´m a FBI agent, but unfortunately I can´t find my ID card.”  
He laughed, thinking that it was a joke. “You´re even funnier than on television!”  
“But I tell you, I´m no actor at all !” “I just woke up over there!” He pointed behind him into the direction he came from. “Come on, get into the police car and I´ll take you home.” “Did you take any drugs tonight ?” Mulder sight with frustration. “Neither I take drugs nor do I drink.”  
“You can check that, you´ll find nothing.” “OK, get in here!” He opened the door and Mulder got into the car. After a while the car stopped in front of a big house.  
“Where did you take me ?” “That´s not my house.” The second policeman looked at him in a strange way. “Of course it´s your house !” “By the way,” Mulder asked “How can you know where I live ?” “Did you government guyes spy me out ?”  
He laughed. “I´m afraid you got wrong information !” One of the policemen left the car, walked up the stairs and rang the bell.  
A good looking woman opened the door. “Have you found my husband, yet ?” “I´ve just called.” “Oh, really ?” he looked puzzled. “My partner and I weren´t looking for him.”  
“Thirty minutes ago, we got a call that there was a disturbed person nearby the highway.”  
“It turned out to be David Duchovny , your husband.” “Oh !” she looked at him. “It´s so embarrassing, but he disappeared from our bedroom.” “He sometimes sleepwalks, but don´t tell anybody, ok ?!” He nodded. “Ok, that might explain the disturbed impression.”  
Mulder came up the stairs followed by the policeman´s partner.  
He looked at her with surprise. “Who `s that ?” She started to laugh. “You almost succeeded in scaring me.”  
“Come in, otherwise you´ll catch a cold.” “You´re just wearing pants.” “But why did they take me to you ?” “I know that you´re an actress, but it doesn´t make any sense to me.”  
“David stop that at once !” she said angrily. Then she took his arm and pulled him inside the house. “What´s going on ?” he asked. “And why did you call me David ?” “My name is agent Fox Mulder and I want to talk to Scully !” “I hope that she can help me to understand the situation.” “Oh my god, are you still dreaming ?” She started to shake him. “Wake up honey,  
you´re dreaming with your eyes open!”

“Maybe that´s really a dream”, he thought. “How else could that be possible ?”  
“I should close my eyes and open them again.” Mulder blinked his eyes, but nothing changed.  
He saw Tea starring at him. “What happened to you ?” “Don´t you feel well ?” Noe, she was really concerned. “Shall I call a doctor ?” “I´m ok, I think.” “I´m confused.” “I should sleep a bit.” Then he dropped on the couch and fell asleep.  
Tea returned to her bedroom. “What is wrong with my husband ?”, she thought. “His confusion seems to be real.” She didn´t think anymore that he was joking. “Is he mentally  
ill ?” “He never showed any symptoms of a disease.” Nevertheless, he appeared to her completely changed almost like a stranger. The following morning, she decided to show him a x-files book in order to bring him back to reality.

David woke up and felt confused. That wasn´t his bed, he was lying on a couch. The room seemed familiar, but it wasn´t his apartment. He got up and walked around. He was still at work, he realized. That was “Agent Mulder´s “apartment, but all the cameras were missing and he couldn´t see anybody, no actors and no crew. To fall asleep at work was embarrassing  
therefore he was glad that he was on his own. A car hooted outside, but that wasn´t possible.  
He went to the window and drawed the curtains. The street was crowded. That wasn´t possible either. He was shocked. “I must talk to somebody “, he thought and ran out of the apartment. No doubt that it was Washington D.C. and not a film set. He stopped a taxi and told the driver to take him to the FBI building. “That´s crazy, I must be dreaming,” he thought. The car stopped in front of the building. He felt relieved when he found out that there was still money in his wallet, otherwise he´d have had a problem. He paid for the taxi and went into the building. He had to talk to Mitch and Gillian. It seemed strange, but he knew how to get to Skinner´s office despite he´s never been in the real FBI building before.  
Skinner´s secretary looked at him. “Agent Mulder , have you got an appointment ?”  
“I don´t need one !”, he said and opened the door.  
Skinner sat behind his desk, holding the telephone in his hand. It seemed that he was about to call somebody. “Agent Mulder, what´s the matter ?” “You´re late !” “I was just about to call you.” David gave him a puzzled look. “Mitch, what are you doing here ?” “Is that a joke or something like that ?” “Why does it all look so real to me now ?”  
“Mulder, what are you talking about ?” “What looks real to you ?” “Your office for example.”  
“All the cameras and lights are gone.” “I´m sorry , but what the hell are you talking about and why did you call me Mitch ?” “I´m still Mr. Skinner and that´s the right way to address me, not Mitch or Walter or whatever.” “OK,” David said angrily. “Then sto calling me Agent Mulder.” “I´m David and you know that.” Skinner sight with frustration. “Mulder are you drunk ?” “It doesn´t surprise me anymore when you tell me something unbelievable about aliens, ghosts and so on, but now I´m thinking that you´ve lost your mind.” “But it´s like I told you, this office should be in a film studio not in Washington D.C.” “Look.” He took his weapon out of his pocket. “It´s not a real one and the bullets in it can´t hurt anybody.”  
“Mulder, don´t aim at me, please,” he said nervously. David aimed at a lamp that was standing behind Skinner and pulled the trigger. Glass and china crashed, parts of it were spread all over the floor. Skinner held his hands over his head in order to protect himself from the flying parts. The door was opened by his secretary. “He´s shooting at him !” she screamed in a hysterical way. Some agents who happened to hear the noise ran into the office and pulled their weapons, too. “Freeze !” one of them yelled at Mulder. “Take your hands up !”  
He slowly did it. “I can explain it !” he answered. “It was an accident.” “I just wanted to show something !” Then Skinner started to take to them. “Please take his weapon,” he said to one of the agents. “He wasn´t going to kill me even if it looked like that.” “I´ll call a doctor, Agent Mulder seems to be strange and deranged, today.” Both agents were holding him when a  
red-haired woman entered the office. She looked at them with surprise.  
“Is there any problem, gentleman ?” “Yes, there is, Scully.” “Agent Mulder claimed that his gun was harmless and almost shot me.” “Please take him home and send for a doctor.” “He needn´t work until he´s all right again.” Scully approached Mulder and reached out trying to touch his forehead. He took her hand away before she had done it. “Don´t be silly, you´re as much a physician as I´m an FBI agent !” She gave him a puzzled look. “I am a physician and you are a FBI agent !” “Gillian stop that !” “What are you talking about ?” He took her arm and pulled her out of Skinner`s office.  
“I don´t know how to explain it, but since I woke up this morning , everybody seems …” he was looking for the right word “seems to have forgotten who he really is and that it´s all a TV series.” ” I´m still David, I haven´t forgotten who I am.” “What is a TV series ?” “And why do you call me Gillian ?”  
David laughed. “Even you´ve forgotten your name, Skinner couldn´t remember his name either.” He became serious again. “All that you can see around us should be the set of a TV series called the x-files.” “I can´t explain why, but today it looks very real to me.” “By the way, today isn´t April´s fools day and you´re not taking me for a ride, are you ?”  
Scully was frightened. For the first time she really worried about his frame of mind, because he was showing clear symptoms of schizophrenia. Maybe she didn´t recognise it earlier, because she had never wanted it to be true. Her partner was mentally ill. That was a reasonable explanation for his unusual behaviour and the strange ideas he expressed.  
Now, she was shocked. “Are you listening ? “ He waved his hand up and down in front of her eyes. “You really believe that we are Mulder and Scully, don´t you ?” he asked.  
Scully tried to remember what she´d learned about mental diseases at the university. “Perhaps it´s best to believe everything he says,” she thought. “A head injury might be a cause or a tumour …” “Ok Mulder or who ever you´re now, I´ll take you to a hospital.”  
She took his arm and leaded him to the exit.

“David !” a female voice yelled at him. Carefully he opened an eye. The unfamiliar woman was standing next to his couch. “David, you´re late !” “You have to hurry !” “I have to take the children to school !” He realized that he didn´t have a strange dream last night.  
“Ok, I´ll go to work, now.” He got up and went to the door, then turned around.  
“Where exactly do I work ?” His wife sight. “I´ll call you a taxi.”  
Thirty minutes later, he arrived somewhere in a forest. “Agent Scully” and “Skinner” were standing next to each other and had coffee. There were a lot of people, Mulder had never seen before, among them. A woman with a make-up box approached him and said : “Oh my God, you look terrible !” “Your eyes are swollen and you didn´t shave yourself in the morning.”  
Then she took a brush out of her box and brushed his hair. “Excuse me, I have to talk to Scully,” he said and went away. “She´ll know what´s going on,” he thought. Gillian noticed David and left Mitch. “Your late, David.” “What´s wrong with you ?” “Tea called me.” “She told me that you are ill.” “Are you better now ?” “Ah, yes I think so,” he nodded. “Well, let´s go over there and we´re going to do the scene with the body.” Gillian said. “Are we doing a documentary about our work ?” She looked at him with surprise. “No, that´ll be next week for the “making of x-files” TV special”, don´t you remember ?” “Ah, ok, yes,” he said.  
He was still confused but he tried to hide it. “Is that a strange kind of reality TV ?” he asked himself. “Why would anybody want to make a documentary about my work at the FBI ?”,he thought. Then “Scully”, “Skinner” and himself took their position. “Scully” kneeled next to a “body” which was half hidden by soil and grass. “Skinner” and Mulder were standing behind her. Someone shouted : “Action !” “Scully” started to talk. “Look, what´s here, Mulder.”  
“It seems we´ve found Mr. Meyer.” In that moment it was agent Mulder´s turn to talk, but he said nothing. “Cut !” the same person shouted. Gillian looked at him angrily.  
“Let me guess, you can´t remember your lines , right !?” “Yes, right,” he admitted.  
The director left his seat and gave him a piece of paper.  
“Ten minutes break !“ he shouted. Mulder tried to keep his lines in mind. He repeated them again and again. Acting seemed to be more difficult than he had thought.

After the break that gave him the opportunity to learn his lines, they tried again.  
“It seems we´ve found Mr. Meyer,” “Scully” said. “Oh, yes it´s him !” he said with a strange mixture of exaggerated excitement, sham surprise and joy. Everybody burst out with laughter.  
“Cut !” shouted the director. “What was wrong ?”he asked with genuine surprise.  
Gillian gave him a severe look. “That was awful !” “It looked as if you were acting for the first time in your life.” “But Scully, you no that I´m not an actor, I´m trying my best, but it doesn´t work !” “What do you mean, of course you are !” “You have done that many times before,” she whispered. “And don´t call me Scully every time you see me.”  
“Shall I say Dana instead ?” “Ha, ha, very funny David.” “By the way, why does everybody call me David, is that a nickname ?” “How is that possible ?” she thought. “He appears to be a completely changed person.” “What´s the matter with him ?” Suddenly she was sacred. “Alzheimer’s ?” “Did he simply forget how to act and who he really is ?” Recently she´s read something about that disease in a magazine. Confusion and the disability to recognize friends and family members were symptoms of it. Mitch came closer. “David, are you really  
alright ?” “I think so, Sir.” Mitch laughed. “Don´t call me Sir.” “Walter ?” “No” Mitch said taken aback. Gillian took his sleeve and pulled him away from David in order to keep him from listening. “Now you an see that something is wrong with him.”, she said. “Either he really believes that you are “Skinner”, his boss, or he has forgotten who you are !”  
Mitch frowned. “Do you think he mixes up reality with fiction ?”, he asked. “That he isn´t able to tell the difference between both ?” “He believes that he´s Mulder instead of David ?”  
Gillian turned pale. “He´s losing his mind, that´s what´s going on.”

Someone screamed. Both turned around. Agent Mulder was holding his service weapon against Nick´s head. “Krycek !” Mulder shouted “I told you, that the next time that I´ll see you, I`ll kill you son of a bitch!” “Time´s up now.” The actor was scared by his colleges behaviour. “What are you doing ?” he shouted angrily. “I hope for you that it isn´t a real gun, otherwise I´ll call my lawyer !” Mulder, who was standing behind him, put his left arm around Nick´s chest and pulled him backwards, holding his gun against his temple.

Without thinking Gillian shouted : “Mulder, let him go, It´s ok !” “He´s part of the film we are shooting !” “He didn´t kill your father, someone else confessed the murder !” “We´ve arrested him !” “How can I be sure that it is true ?” Mulder asked nervously. “Why should I lie, he helped to kill my sister .” “I´ve no reason to save his life, but I forgive him what he did.” “Please let him go !” Gillian shouted dramatically. She was nervous, too. Mulder shouldn´t be armed in that scene and the gun didn´t look like his “toy gun” they used in the series. While Gillian was talking to him, Mitch sneaked up to Mulder in order to overpower him. Suddenly the director came, stepped up to Mulder, grabbed the gun with a fast movement and shouted : “Stop that nonsense at once !” “You ´re here to work not to play silly games !” “Time is money !” Gillian stood there and stared at the director, her moth wide open. Even Mitch was impressed by his courage. “You saved his life !” he said.

Gillian took the gun out of his hands. She opened it. It was loaded, no bullet was missing.  
The director looked at the gun with surprise. “You weren´t rehearsing a new scene, that you improvised, were you ?” He looked at the gun again and fainted.

David was sitting on a chair in the waiting room of the hospital. Doctors examined him, took his temperature, talked to him, made X-ray of his head, checked his blood for drugs and alcohol and still had no idea what might be wrong with him. He heard an ambulance, doors were opened, two paramedics wheeled a bed. From his position he couldn´t look at the patient, otherwise he would have been very surprised.

 

The bed was rushed into a room.  
Dr. Christian had a look at the patient. He was unconscious, male, tall, between thirty and forty, white, had dark brown hair and green-grey eyes. She opened one of his eyes and held her flashlight in front of it. “What happened to him, an accident ?”, she asked a paramedic.  
“He´s an actor and fainted while they were shooting after the argued with his colleges.”  
“Ah.”, she nodded. “His colleges complained about his strange behaviour during the whole event.” “A red haired woman accompanied him.” “She´s waiting outside.” “Ok, I can´t see any injuries, we´ll have to wait till he wakes up.” “I´ll give him something to stabilize his circulation, then take him to an empty room and let him sleep.” She nodded and left the room.  
A woman was walking up and down the corridor. “Hello, Mrs… ?” “What´s your name ?”  
Dr. Christian asked. “I´m Gillian Anderson.” the woman answered. “Is that your husband or boyfriend ?” She pointed at the room behind herself. Gillian laughed. “No, even if many people believe that.” Dr. Christian looked at her. “Why should they do that ?” Then Gillian understood. “On television we´re a couple, don´t you know the series “the x-files “ ?”  
“I´m afraid I don´t know it.” Gillian was a little disappointed, because she didn´t recognized  
her. “Ok, never mind.” she said. “I called his wife, she´ll soon be here.” “Yes, then I´ll talk to her about his condition.” Christian said.  
Meanwhile David was sitting on hid bed and looked out of the window. The doctor told him, that they had to do another test the following morning, till then he had to stay at the hospital.

Agent Mulder woke up. He recognized that he was in a hospital. Then he got up and left the room in order to go to the toilet. He opened the door and entered the restroom. A man was standing there, when he turned around his head he was very surprised and shocked at the same time. This stranger looked exactly like him, he could have been his twin brother. Agent Mulder starred at the stranger who looked exactly like him. “Maybe that´s the explanation for all this confusion, there are two of us.” The other man started to talk him. “Who are you and why do you look like me ?” “I could ask you the same question.” Mulder said. “Let me guess,” David said “You are Agent Fox Mulder, a psychologist who works for the FBI and you live in Washington ?” “Now let me guess.” Mulder said. “You are an actor called David and Tea Leonie is your wife.” “That´s right.” David said. “But why do you guys from TV turn my life into such a strange TV series ?” “It´s like a mad version of “the true man show”, I think you know that film.” “I looked at your script while I was in the forest and you made many mistakes.” “I don´t tell everybody about my sister and her abduction by aliens, only my closest friends know about it and I don´t behave like “Dirty Harry” !” “And I don´t have the licence to kill, but you make it look like that.” “I´m not James Bond with a mental disease !”  
“I almost thought that I´ve lost my mind when the police took me to your house and then told me that I was an actor.” “But they really thought that I were you.” Mulder said humourlessly.

Now David was confused. “I thought that I´m Agent Mulder, but just on television.”  
“I thought that he´s an imagined character created by Chris Carter.” “I didn´t know that it was based on a real person.” “And I never heard of that series, it seems as if it´s not broadcasted in Washington.” Mulder said. “But still I don´t understand why we´ve met each other.” David said. “I live in California, you in Washington, how is it possible that we swoped life without  
recognizing it ?” “And why do we look like twins ?” “Even Gillian and Mitch have a twin in Washington, but so many twin brothers and sisters aren´t likely.” He laughed. “At first I thought that it was a practical joke, but as incredible as it may sound they were Scully and Skinner.” “And you´re real, either.” “I never thought that it might be possible.”  
“They are real, Scully, Skinner, Krycek, the CSM…” Mulder added. “There are minor contradictions between your series and our life, but most of it is true.” “I wonder why someone would turn it into a TV program, is it part of their conspiracy ?” David smiled.  
“You´re really paranoid, Fox.” “Trust no one, David !”  
“Sometimes it seems that life is more strange than fiction and it can tell better stories than an author.” “I agree.” Mulder answered.  
“And we are the evidence.” “I think you want your life back.” David said. “My room is number 280, your Scully will be waiting there for you.” “And my room is number 281.”  
“You´ll find your wife in it.” Mulder said. “By the way, I envy you, I would like to be married to her.” “Do you think she can tell the difference between you and me ?” “Do you think Scully can ?” asked David. “Maybe we should swop an other time to find out.”  
Both laughed. They had the same sense of humour.  
When Tea arrived at the hospital, her husband seemed to be sane again as if nothing had happened. Dr. Christian told her that his strange behaviour might have been due to stress.  
In room number 280 Dr. Monday had given exactly the same explanation for Scully, that her partner must have had too much stress at work.

David walked downstairs in his pyjama. Tea and the children were sitting at the table having breakfast. “Tea, you never guess what I dreamt last night.” “I met Agent Mulder, he was  
real !” “Even the x-files were real !” “Honey, just sit down and tell us about it.” She said.  
“Perhaps we could write it down.” “You´ve a rich imagination.”

Agent Mulder was sitting in his office, when Scully entered the room. He smiled at her, that was unusual. “Mulder, what is it ?” she asked. “I dreamt that I was the star of a TV series, isn´t it funny ?” “And what was it´s name, “Ghostbusters” ?” she said ironically.  
“No, Scully, it was called “The smart cop and his cynical, female partner.” !”  
“Ok, it was called “the x-files” and it was about me, you and our cases.” “We were characters of imagination in a TV series.” Scully frowned. “Wasn´t it Shakespeare who said that life`s the stage and we are actors ?” she answered.

Meanwhile in an office somewhere in California.  
A man was standing in front of a desk, smocking a cigarette. He wore a grey suit that matched his grey hair. “I tell you Chris, they´ll never find out what happened to them.” “They´ll think that they had a strange dream.” “Our intelligence service will take care of that.” “Say Chris, wasn´t it a brilliant idea of mine to create this TV series ?” “We make the stupid people out there believe that it´s all fiction therefore nobody will ever try to uncover our conspiracy with the aliens.” “And we exaggerate in order to make it all look ridiculous, so what ever they say nobody will believe Mulder or Scully.” “People will think that they are actors, who try to fool them.” “And I keep Mulder and Scully away from watching that series by not allowing the TV stations to broadcast it in Washington.” “Gillian, David and Mitch etc. will never find out that they have been created just to be actors in our little series.” He laughed cynically.  
“Everybody must believe that it´s fiction and everybody who denies will be considered as someone who can´t differ between realty and TV.” “It´s a good cover to be in it among the actors, therewith I can have an eye on them.” He smocked silently. The ashtray ran over with cigarettes. “Where did we stop, Chris ?” “At page 20 episode 150.” he answered.  
“OK, then we´ll go on, please type : “ Mulder and Scully arrived at the crime scene. It was a cold and rainy day in Washington. The sky was cloudy and mist rose from the grass…”

-the end-


End file.
